Midnight lovers
by Arborea
Summary: A morning of complete bliss for Sixsmith and Robert, set in belief that they had some purely happy moments in their life. Not much, just a quick one-shot, maybe rather a drabble, that is intended to leave you thinking "aww, cute". Sixsmith/Frobisher OneShot


I wrote this short one-shot, because there is just so little fanfiction about Cloud Atlas.

Kind of idyllic. Because I really don't feel like writing about problems, and difficult stuff right now. It's set in the place where Robert and Sixsmith kissed for the first time. I don't really remember what the place was exactly, but it was under the stars and somewhere near the ocean, as I recall from the movie (haven't yet read the book, but I'm surely going to)

One of my first fanfictions, the second one to be published. Also, English is not my first language, thus I apologize for every mistake at very the beginning.  
So, while I would love feedback and constructive criticism, please don't make it mean or hurtful.

I dedicate this to my friend, Misia (consider it your birthday present :3), who, I believe, loves this pairing just as much as I do.

Enjoy! ~,~

Disclaimer: I do not own "Cloud Atlas" or any of its characters.

* * *

In bed they were laying. One made of sand and fresh yet salty air. It would have been a truly beautiful sight for any onlooker, but they were none. For the best perhaps, as their fragile love would have gone into hiding, has it been exposed so early.

The two bodies were so close, they seemed to be just one. The two of them rest. One rests his head on the other's torso, the other's arm rests around his lover's lithe back. Midnight lovers. Doomed to be broken apart in the disappointing morning, when every shred of emotion must creep back into the shadows. Not yet though. For as long as their sleep goes on, so does their fairytale.

However breathtaking the sunrise, it brings the inevitable end to all the sweet dreams, as it wakes Sixsmith up.

He has never been happier his entire life. Well, maybe with the exception of the previous night. Or the one when he found out his love was being reciprocated.

Now that he held him in his arms, felt his peaceful heartbeat, his hot breath against his skin, his messy hair tickling his neck, everything seemed to be in place. Serenity washed over Sixsmith's heart along with the wish for every morning to be like that one.

Never long last such moments and so did this one. More quickly than he would've like to Sixsmith realised that was a rather unrealistic vision, and "rather" was putting it gently. Soon, they would have to get up and go back to the hotel, so as to not make people worried or, worse, inquisitive. Rufus inhaled deeply Robert's sweet scent and tried to burn that perfect morning in as much detail as he could into the very core of his memory.

The sun, now more boldly making its way across the firmament, made Sixsmith finally do what he had to do. Gently, he woke Robert up.

* * *

It was so warm and comfortable, that at first he felt particularly resentful towards waking up. Then he recognised the voice beside him calling his name, and he became more than keen to wake up. After dealing with too much light that was cast upon his freshly opened eyes, Robert learned it was Rufus' body that felt so warm and good next to his.

He rose on his elbows and gave his lover the most charming and boyish smirk.

- Looking pretty tired aren't you? Must have been one sleepless night?

Which was not really serious, as he didn't, not even for a second, think Sixsmith looked bad. On the contrary, for Robert, he probably couldn't have looked any better than this. In the beams of the benign morning sun all over his face and hair making it seem like liquid gold, and sparks it created in his eyes. The eyes that showed so much affection.

- Well, now that I think of it, there actually was someone trying really hard not to let me fall asleep. So I guess it is him you should hold guilty for my tired appearance.

Robert's smile widened as he leaned in to kiss his beloved Rufus. However, what started off as a soft kiss, quickly turned into one heated with passion and leaving them both breathless.

- We need to go back - Sixsmith spoke in a husky voice, while trying to steady his breath.

- Just one more minute - replied Robert hoarsely.

A lie it was, as not for one minute, but for numerous more, they stayed on that beach in the music of the ocean waves and their quickened heartbeats.

* * *

Sooo, that would be it. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
